


Beautiful

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rimming, also doc has vitiligo fight me, au where maine just takes care of plants and everything is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: Doc can't understand why Maine doesn't see how beautiful he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for days with no inspiration and thank god this came along otherwise idk what else I'd do

Everyone always told Doc he was “the cute one” out of him and Maine. He was the one that was always called adorable, or gorgeous, or beautifully. No one ever said things like that to Maine, not that he seemed to mind. He'd always just smile in agreement and give Doc that look that made him warm from his head to the tip of his toes.

 

It was times like these, though, that Doc couldn't understand why people couldn't see how gorgeous Maine was too.

 

When he would sit on the edge of the bed as Maine got himself off. The obvious attraction being his cock, a wonderful, jaw dropping (and straining) thing all on its own that Doc just _loved _to have inside him, either his ass or his mouth. But… there was also the strain in Maine's muscles underneath his skin, slightly tanned from tending to his plants for most of the day, as he stroked himself. There were the quiet, deep, growly sounds coming from his barely parted lips, eyes shut tight until they weren't, locking on Doc’s and soliciting more sounds from his beloved boyfriend. There was the way his free hand clenched at the sheets until his knuckles turned white, his back arching off the bed just so as his hips bucked into his fist. Doc was positively entranced as he watched, barely aware of the fact that his own dick was hard as could be.__

__

__His breath caught as Maine suddenly came, letting out a low growl of Doc’s name as he spilled over his hand, bucking his hips slowly until the stimulation became too much, lying there catching his breath as his muscles quivered._ _

__

__As Maine's eyes opened Doc crawled over to him, placing his own hands on his face, taking in the warm brown eyes gazing up at him with adoration, the strong jaw the tips of his fingers barely touched._ _

__

__“You're beautiful.” Doc tells him genuinely, almost earnestly, wanting Maine to believe it._ _

__

__“I…” Maine starts, and Doc knows he doesn't believe, but kisses Maine back when their lips meet. He'd make him believe it someday, because he deserved to know how wonderful and amazing he is._ _

__

__Doc giggled as Maine's hands moved to his hips, shifting his small frame effortlessly as he moved Doc so that his thighs were straddling his face, pressing gentle kisses along the sensitive skin of Doc’s inner thighs, making the smaller man shiver and whine softly._ _

__

__“I love you.” Maine rumbled as his hands gripped at Doc’s hips, fingers spreading his ass apart easily. Maine's sheer size advantage over him always made Doc a little breathless and quite a bit turned on._ _

__

__“I love you too.” Doc replied before gasping and grabbing at Maine’s head as he dove into eating him out like a man starved, tongue lavishing from his taint to the cleft of his ass, flicking teasingly over his hole in the process before trailing back down to press in just barely, wiggling against the tight ring of muscle there._ _

__

__Doc moaned openly and his hips twitched as Maine's tongue pushed further into his ass. Everything about Maine was thick: big fingers, his dick, his _tongue_. It made Doc almost dizzy with arousal as the (much) larger man continued to rim him, alternating between practically fucking him with his tongue, featherlight touches with just the tip of his tongue, a long, slow licks that left Doc shaking and keening, thighs locking tight around his boyfriend’s head (not that Maine found that an issue at all)._ _

__

__As Doc gassed out a warning that he was going to come, Maine tightened his grip on his hips, wiggling his tongue as deep into his little boyfriend as he could until Doc was crying out and rocking back against the muscle, pulsing with his orgasm and forcing Maine's tongue out of his ass._ _

__

__Doc barely had time to catch his breath before Maine was moving him, laying him face down on the bed and brushing the tip of a thick finger against Doc’s ass, making him keen and grip loosely to the bed sheets. There was the sound of the nightstand drawer opening, and the click of a bottle of lube getting flicked open._ _

__

__“You ok?” Maine asked as he pressed a kiss to Doc’s freckled and spotted shoulder, and Doc nodded once._ _

__

__“Yeah.” He said a beat later when Maine still didn't move, knowing he liked to hear him say his consent out loud. He was rewarded for that by Maine brushing a lubed up finger across his hole, making Doc whine out a plea._ _

__

__Thankfully, Maine obliged, slowly pushing his finger into the smaller man beneath him, Doc’s breath catching at the wonderful stretch, hoping he never got used to how amazing it felt. He moaned as Maine's finger bottomed out, pushing his hips back for more, arching his back enticingly._ _

__

__He jumped slightly as he felt Maine's lips brush over a patch of freckles on his ass, finger slowly pumping in and out before a second was added, then a third, Doc practically fucking himself back on the thick digits like his life depended on it, his untouched cock leaking and rutting against the sheets with each movement._ _

__

__“Maine p-please!” Doc begged, not entirely certain what he was begging _for_ , but knowing that when Maine pulled his fingers free that it definitely was not _that_. _ _

__

__He whined as he was turned onto his back, only to see Maine looming over him, hand wrapped around his cock, hard again, slicking himself up as he gazed down at Doc with nothing short of worship._ _

__

__With a growl Maine bent down and kissed Doc in a way that made his knees weak, teeth scraping his bottom lip as hands moved to his thighs, pulling him over Maine's legs, the head of his cock pressing against his hole._ _

__

__“Ready?”_ _

__

__“ _Please!_ ” Doc whined, the word ending on a sob as his eyes burned, gazing up at Maine with all the longing he could muster, knowing the larger man couldn't resist his big brown doe eyes._ _

__

__The effect was exactly what Doc had hoped for, Maine's eyes darkening with lust as he pushed slowly into his boyfriend, their moans echoing each other's._ _

__

__As Maine bottomed out, he gently rubbed Doc’s hips, the smaller man barely aware of anything past the sensation of the dick in his ass, only remembering to breath as Maine nuzzled him softly in concern, sucking in a ragged breath as tears leaked down his cheeks. Doc felt Maine throb at the sight._ _

__

__“We can stop.” Maine reminded him, and Doc quickly shook his head, taking another shaky breath and whining, past the point of words now, rocking his hips as much as he could._ _

__

__Luckily, Maine took that as the green light to go ahead, slowly pulling his hips back before snapping them back forward, forcing a cry out of Doc’s mouth. He kept that slow but hard pace until Doc was scratching marks into his arms and back, arching his own off the bed with desperate noises pouring from his flushed lips. Then, his thrusts picked up pace, until he was practically slamming into the other man, fingers gripping bruises into his narrow hips. Doc was pretty sure at this point his shoulders and head were the only thing resting on the mattress, not that he could find it in himself to mind one bit._ _

__

__Doc screamed as Maine folded over to take one of his nipples into his mouth, teeth scraping against the sensitive bud before his tongue lavished attention over it, small hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets before just clamping onto Maine's head, arching into his mouth and talented tongue._ _

__

__“M-Maine!” Doc cried as he came, hard and sudden, body shaking and nails digging into the back of Maine's neck, pulsing and tightening around his cock until he was groaning into Doc’s neck with his own release, breathing heavy as he filled Doc up impossibly full to the brink of discomfort._ _

__

__As they laid there in their post-orgasmic bliss, Maine touched their foreheads together, pressing a gentle, soft kiss to Doc’s lips that warmed him to his very core._ _

__

__“Beautiful.” He mumbled, low._ _

__

__“You too.”_ _


End file.
